Horse
This article is in need of an info box. You can help by adding one. Please remove this message when finished. Horses are mobs that were added to Minecraft in the 13w16a snapshot. In a twitter posting, Jeb stated that there was a potential need for adding a manually controlled mounthttps://twitter.com/jeb_/status/220133852692217856. Notch later posted that horses may be implemented within 1.6 to 1.7. This can be confirmed by a recent Instagram post made by Jeb http://instagram.com/p/X7jqeNpMOn/#. The horse spawn egg also spawns donkeys, and rarely, mules. Using the /summon command, Zombie and Skeleton horses can be spawned, but cannot be tamed unless using a command before spawning them. Horses can be ridden, but must be tamed by right-clicking on it with nothing in your hand. Then the horse will buck, causing the player to fall off. This must be done a few times until heart particles appear around the horse - using specific items will decrease the required tries; these items are the following: *Golden Apple *Hay Bales *Golden Carrot *Apple *Wheat *Sugar *Bread Afterwards, the horse will be able to be ridden, but the player still does not have control of the horse (much similar to having a saddled pig without a carrot on a stick). In order to gain control of a horse's movement, the player must find A saddle and place it on the horse. Uses When a horse is mounted, 2 new status bars will appear: one representing the mount's health, and the other representing how charged the horse's jump is. Horses can jump up to 5.5 blocks, depending on what kind of horse you have. This jump is higher than any other mob in the game. Holding the jump button will charge the horse's jump. In order to get the maximum height of the jump, you must time it correctly. The bar's maximum will turn an orange color upon reaching the far right, and quickly degrades to a certain point about 4-5 check marks from the right where it will remain. Timing is quite difficult until the user has had enough practice. When shift-clicking against any kind of horse, it'll have an inventory and an armor slot with it's saddle slot. Armor may also be placed on a horse to protect it. Armor may only be made of iron, gold, or diamond, and cannot be crafted, as it is only found in dungeon , temple , and nether fortress chests. Horses may be lead by the player by the use of a leash, which may be placed on any fence post to restrain the horse. If you open your inventory (default E) while riding a horse, a GUI for adding armor and saddles is opened. Breeding Horses are breed-able by riding them and right-clicking on them with golden carrots or golden apples. A horse may also be bred with a donkey to produce a mule. Donkeys are breed-able by the same process, while mules are not. Bred horses tend to be the average of the adults. For this reason, the fastest horses and the strongest horses are always found in the wild as they can spawn that way. The reason being is because the foal gets its traits from it parents based on an average. Baby horses (foals) can grow up faster by using golden apples or wheat on them. Horses will heal over time while you ride them, and only will heal while near hay if you are not riding them. Feeding horses golden apples or golden carrots will not heal them. Trivia * Horses are the only mob that open their mouth when making noise. * Horses cannot swim while being ridden. File:2013-04-27_15.08.50.png|Diamond armored black horse File:2013-04-27_15.09.00.png|Gold armored brown horse File:2013-04-27_15.09.15.png|Iron armored speckled grey horse 2013-06-08_13.54.34.png|Horse inventory GUI 2014-09-08_16.56.49.png 2014-09-08_16.57.02.png References Category:Overworld Mobs Category:Tamable Mobs Category:Animal Mobs Category:Passive Mobs Category:Ridable Mobs Category:Mobs Category:Items Not Following the Square Grid